Naruto: Hidden village in the Chaos Kontonkure,
by m6l99
Summary: Began the Bijuu wars Naruto crossovers rated M a NarutoHarem,Konton means Chaos in Japanese. Now with less fuff and more action.
1. Chaos

Naruto: Hidden village in the Chaos Kontonkure

By m6l99

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Enjoy

Loosely based off of AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus Author: Demonabyss

But has different story line all to getter Demonabyss just inspired me

Crossovers

Girl Genius web comic

Trinity Blood

Naruto

Teen Titians

Read or Die

Darkstalkers

Full Metal Alchemists

The Devil may cried

Inuyasha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja info

Chakra the mental and physical energies a shinobi who uses Chakra to create, activate, and maintain jutsus by using Handseals.

Handseals: the different symbols of the hands that chakra can be focuses into jutsus using different combinations of hand seals to unleash different jutsus

Jutsus types

Soul jutsu is a type of jutsu for Alchemistic/Soul/Magic

Sound jutsu a type of jutsu that uses sound waves

Light jutsu also know as holy jutsu that uses light.

Shadow jutsu also know as Dark that uses Shadow/Demonic chakra

Fire jutsu the manipulation of Fire/lava

Water jutsu the manipulation of Water/Snow&ice

Earth jutsu the manipulation of Earth/Sand/Plant

Wind jutsu the manipulation of wind/clouds

Lightning jutsu the manipulation of Lightning

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu are very common Ninja skills

Summon jutsu a powerful jutsu, which allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf.

Hidden village Info

Hidden village in the Chaos Kontonkure.

Leader Chaos Shadow/ Kontonkage

Ninja Village Symbol

3 triangles to form a larger triangle with the middle triangle solid grey

A young Hidden village base on an island only ½ mile away from Wave Country

Rule by Kontonkage, or Chaos Shadow and the great clans of Kontonkure.

Kontonkure had begun to make them selves know to world offering to Bijuu or Demon Containers to become part of Kontonkure for reasons unknown,

Second hand sources say that whole village is populated by monsters and demons, but no one know really any thing about Kontonkure. besides the name ,general location of the island and there leader is the Kontonkage.

Spies were sent to Kontonkure have never returned or drop off somewhere with no memory of what happen one Earth Nin had a tattoo that said L owns this he declined to tell were the tattoo was.(take a guess What DS has a name started with a L)

-Ninja Ranks-

Ranks

Ninja Academy Student

-Genin HeadBand

Low

Middle

High

-Chuunin HeadBand, under suit are black in color Grey Flak Jacket It has front scroll patches on right and left lower breast and has a zipper up the middle. the protective pads which extend off the shoulder. On the back is the Symbol Hidden Chaos, the shoulder pads have the a clan Symbol on both sides, (Note due to different shapes and sizes of population the uniforms are modified to better suit the wearer)

Low

Middle

High

-Jounin Same as Chunin uniforms but the Grey Flak Jacket has black lines over were the shoulders and arm joints meet, (Note due to different shapes and sizes of population the uniforms are modified to better suit the wearer)

Low

Middle

High

-Special same as Jounin and Chunin uniforms but modified for Special duties,(Note due to different shapes and sizes of population the uniforms are modified to better suit the wearer).

-ANBU same as Jounin and Chunin uniforms but under suit and vest colors are black grey cameo patters, (Note due to different shapes and sizes of population the uniforms are modified to better suit the wearer) and mask to help hide their identity and Undercover Clothing.

-Hunter Ninja, Hunter Nin outfits can vary, the normal theme across all outfits is a light jumpsuit allowing full range of movement, pouches for weapons to quickly dispose of their prey and the mask to help hide their identity.

-Department of (IAXI) Inquisition/AX/Interrogators

-Inquisition uniforms

Red coats or Vests many wear Western armour or padded jump suit

-AX uniforms

(Male)Dark blue shirts and dress pant with grey edging with a black over coat.

(Female) White Nun dress with blue edging and a black over coat

-Interrogators

Black over coat with patch of the Skull over the Hidden Chaos Symbol.

-Teacher/trainer same as Jounin and Chunin uniforms

-Medical same as Jounin and Chunin uniforms with a white over robe

-Exam Proctor button down shirts and dress pants highlight the official nature and a black over coat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year before Kyuubi attack.

Prologue Thoughts about the past

Chaos also know as Ever changing fate, the B#$ God, Murphy Laws, the buttery fly effect, and so fore.

Chaos being neither good nor evil Chaos is Grey in between Black and White.

These were the thoughts of Nova Highlighter if he even lives though the up coming matches, all this happen a year after every one traveled to this new Earth from there dieing world of Neither Earth.

The Dark Messiah, Jedah Dohma high lord of Makai started to drain the life energies of Earth, Helo and Makai to feed the birth of Ozomu's,

Whose birth will destroy all life and take all Humans Angelic and Dark stalkers Souls in to its self and to become a true god like being.

Well no one wanted that to happen in a move never seen or heard in recorded history, Humans Angelic and Dark stalkers, allied to getter in a common goal and stormed Dohma Castle,

Holy warriors fight along Makai Demons, Ogre Golems of Clay and stone march along side Sparks War machines of Guns and steel, Humans Angelicas and Dark stalkers all fighting for one common goal the right to live.

Donovan Baine a Dhampir who defeated Pyron along with Lilith a Crusnik and Void Highlighter a Mimic battle though Jedah followers to face Dark Messiah himself.

After Defeating Jedah Dohma in his died breath finish the spell to awaken Ozomu's

Ozomu's was beyond all powerful even matching power Pyron, if he went all out Pyron will be still hard press in fighting Ozomu's on even footing,

Ozomu was adout to used finishing move -World Soul Reaper – that would finish every one Void scarifies him self in Copying Ozomu finishing move -World Soul Reaper – and Void would died in the attempt.

In all out clash of power Ozomu easily seem to over power Void copy attack, as Void body began to decorates, Void call on The Light, The Dark and The Chaos to give him one last boost of power, in one last show of defences Void every thing he had in over power Ozomu attack and wipe the New god from reality.

In the aftermath of the battle victory hollow when Ozomu's was born he drained the last energies of both the Helo and Makai realms.

Those were still alive were on earth battling each other, in one finial battle between The Dark and The Light with the Humans right in the middle,

Angelicas and Dark stalkers to use there most power weapons that rivalled Nuclear weapons all most wipe the last of Humans Angelicas and Dark stalkers

Every one would have died as well if the Reaming Sparks hadn't found a way to shield few small areas from the raging hell fire storm that would have made Pyron proud blanketed the earth this was Jedah and Ozomu's legacy.

Faced a slow death on a dieing world……

"Next match up Nova Highlighter VS Lord Demitri Maximof" the referee said over the speakers taking Nova away from his thoughts.

"Well let start this hope you watching Dad" thought Nova as he use a free floating mirror that he summon to transport him self to the central arena, were The Vampire Lord Demitri Aensland Maximof stands arms crossed.

"Well then boy lets see if your up to par of copy cat of halve breed of a father" Mock Demitri his cloak waved though the air showing his grey/blue suit though the cloak opening.

"Hmm I see Morrigan hasn't tired you out just yet and I see you know how to wear pant once again" joke Nova as he lowers his Mirror mask and see the piss look on Demitri face,

Morrigan a Succubae and every one knows Succubae can be ah energetic with there mates and the said mates needed a few days to recover Demitri was see walking bull legged for a full week after his and Morrigan 2 week long honey moon,

"You going to pay for that I was going to go easy on you wept, prepare your self" snarled Demitri and bared his fangs a pump his energy out put up a notch.

"Good I worried this was going to be boring" said Nova his Mirror mask reflected Demitri face both grinned this was going to be a fight to remember.

"Fight" The referee yelled.

Nova created 4 mirror clones and charged all 5 Novas went right at the Vampire in 5 different attack angles.

Grinning and tried out a new attack he made -Red lightning- and two ropes of red energy formed in his hands.

Ho yes this was going to be fun Demitri lash out with -Red lightning-

Easily Demitri smashing the first 2 mirror clones in to fine glass dust but the other 3 mirror clones began -Shatter combo- on the Vampire Lord, 2 clones exploded close to Demitri with the real Nova who's had his right heel cover in white energy for a powerful spin kick aim right for Demitri unguarded back side.

Every thing went white.

Prologue End

Episode 1 Chaos Shadow Nova Highlighter VS Fire Shadow Yondaime Uzumaki

1 year before Kyuubi attack.

"Ho Highlighter san here are the reports of new bridge to wave" said a Black haired Monsey looking woman with both arms full of reports that blocked her view causing her to wave around the room all most knocking over large stacks files that were dump all over floor in waist high paper pillars but miss doing so by a mere inch's.

"Highlighter san" asks the woman and dump the flies on the over crowed desk that hid the other side from view.

"Highlighter san" woman asks again and lowers her black rim glasses to her face "Ho no he did it again" said the woman as she found the a poorly made dummy built from 2 mops duck tape and washing gloves wearing the Grey/Black robe and hat of Kontonkage, on the mop head had a note pined to it

-Gone for a walk-

Hugs and kisses

The Kontonkage

"AHhhhhh he dose this every time" moaned black haired woman as the office door open

"Yo Yomiko is the Kontonkage in…? ho I see he got a new fill in dummy" joke the sliver haired man wearing red teach coat on the back in black print were the words I a bad ass and I love it know as Dante the son of Sparta.

"Yes But I lock the supplied room this time" said a down in the dumps Yomiko (The Paper) Readman (her body was all grey and look like some tried of life wavering in the non wind that was in the room anime style).

"And put ant-transport wards all over the room", Dante saw the Ant-Ts wards 4000 by his count all placed over the office.

"I even super gluing the chair seat to him, Dante sweated drop when he saw a rip pair of pant that was still glued to the seat.

"I VOW one day the Kontonkage will finish his paper work" declared Yomiko( aura of fire with eyes full of fire genjutsu ).

"Soo hot stuff want to go out seeing that you free right now" said Dante and put his hand on Yomiko hip.

Dante hear paper moving about, gulping down air Dante turn to find a large hand made out of paper that made pre-jester of a hand that was about to get ready to despatch a centre silver hair Half-breed Dark hunter.

Out side of Kontonkage tower, Dante smash though the wall at the speed of a cannon ball.

Dante latest flight in to LEO was seen all over Kontonkure and money begin to changed hands Dante was now 0 to Yomiko 57, for the number of times she refused to date him.

2 Jägermonsters on break saw the flying Dante.

"Ha yous own me 60 rue C'mon pay up" said a green skin Jägermonster holding out his hand.

"Bugger I 'esd thought she go with Herr Dante this time" growled a blue skin Jägermonster and dug out 60 Rue.

In a Dingy near Wave country just letting the waves carries it to the shores of Wave,

Only one person was in Dingy not doing a thing he just laid back arms crossed behind his head with a Grass leaf in his mouth.

He had blond hair deep blue eyes with head band of the Leaf Ninja around his for head he was wearing a standard Jounin uniform but wore a white over robe with a fire pattern around the edging and a katana laying across his chest.

As the rolling waves slowly carry the Dingy to the shores line 2 people in the water watch the course of the Dingy.

"That must be the dumbest Ninja in the whole world" remark a green scald Merman that wore the head band of Chaos Ninja on his forehead just below his head fin.

"May be so I starting to think that other hidden villages would have given up by now" spoke a female Seaweed Nura she had deep green eyes blue skin and long Seaweed like hair." Beside its fun freaking them out" she wears her head band around neck.

Let's just torpedo his ass and go home came a bored female voice from a large fish like loud speakers after it had rinsed up from the water deeps.

"Agreed but we take him as our prisoner" spoke a Angelic dress as Chuunin with his 4 wings folded behind his back as he stands on fish like sub.

"Hmmm a very good plan what I would do is have Seaweed girl and Ugly metal fish thing attack under water with chickens wings here dive in from above, to….What is there some thing on my face" said the Leaf Ninja that was just in the Dingy.

How the Hell you get here yelled the woman using the fish Clank sub speakers at the blond haired ninja was just keeling on top of the water who was had his pinkly in his ear tried to get the ring to stop.

"Well that a trade secret" said the Leaf Nin and just got on the 4 Chaos Nin very last nerve.

8 Seaweed tentacles erupted out the water and tried to grab the blond but the body went up in to smoke.

"A Clone" stated the Angelic and jump up in to air to find that troublesome Leaf Nin "over to the right he running over the water towards the beach" yelled the Angelic Ninja

I'll get him in one shot declared the fish sub and its mouth open to release 4 missiles that arc in to the air and broke apart, sending little bombs over a wide area that exploded sending mist up from the water.

As the water settle down and the mist clears the Angelic nin can down and just hovers just above the water and started to bereave his team mate.

"I wanted him alive you didn't need to blow him like the time with that Rain Ninja"

A small hatch pop open on the back side of the fish sub and a Brown haired Spark girl with thick goggles over eyes and wearing standard Chuunin vest with bandoleer across her chest the Konton nin head ban plate was attach to her bandoleer,

"But he made fun of my baby and besides he got off light if the blonde was in range of my lightning gun he would really got it"

Angelic got a grim look he was reminded the last time she used that thing there was only ash left and a melted Rain nin head plate Sparks really didn't like people making fun of there babies/Toys, pfff egg heads.

"Talk about over kill I just wanted to beat him up" remark Merman who pop up from under the water.

"I want to tried out a new breed of fire sea weed on him it got 10 time the amount of poison for more longer lasting burning rash" pouted the Seaweed woman, the other 3 had sweat drop on there heads, the woman had a job as a poison tester and maker,

She was the joker of the group she test out her poison none thing that can kill any body she only tested the deadly ones on her self but for less deadly do ones the other Konton nin were her testers and not being told anything about being a lab rat I meant testers the Med nin and Sparks good at medical fields in curing bad rashes the lost of body hair and many others.

"Boy you guy's really need some hobbles" said a thought to dead blonde haired Leaf nin

WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE STILL ALIVE??? Yelled the Brown haired Spark who was going in to "spark madness" thinking of ways to destroy the blonde, leaf nin her team mate were putting some much needed space a away from the fish sub.

"Whaaaaaa she scary" cried the blond taken back the girls match the scary tone his mother and soon to be wife use but they were a lot more scarier but the girl was only few steps behind both in raw power for -fear of God in the hearts of Son/husbands Genjutsu-

You just wait when I get my hands on youyelled Spark girl or Mad Girl/Boy on you view of things who turn around her fish and had every death dealing weapon she has all pointed right at the blonde.

"What the hell going on one minute I was taking a nice walk along the beach and next I see missiles and then got rain on with sea water" demanded a voice that made all Konton nin freeze knowing that the voice,was not happy.

"Cool jutsu but it must take a lot charka to keep that thing up there" simile the blonde still water walking.

Above the 5 Nin was a lone man on top of a mirror shape board that hovering in the air.

"I learn that from a friend of my and no you can't learn it with out my blood line" said man a who own grey eyes look strait at blue eyes, and both at the same time got same thought "He strong and some one who will give it all he got in battle.

"All alright you 4, were on thin ice as it is after you poisoned, burn, used as a targets, drown the last 4 nins after I stating to have then knock out and left on main land you damn lucky to if I hadn't came along you be fighting a Kage and getting your butt kick" said the man who felt same thing move in his black outer rode pocket, so he dug in and pulled out a fish.

"Now for your -F- class mission now were to assign you lot, lack of restraint I know" snaps his fingers and got a dark look to his face.

"You are now reassigned to" all 4 nin were huddled to getter just knowing that -F- class mission was punishments.

He wasn't that evil he would sent them to her, all 4 nin on top of fish sub hugging each other and wait for the dread full words.

They would clean out the Jägermonsters latrines; wash every window on vast airship Castle Wulfenbach anything but her.

"You will help out Von Pinn for the next 4 days and the good news is she in one of her better mood' said grey hair man with a simile, not caring about the look of true fear on the 4 Konton nin faces.

"Now get" and in a mad dash away from the area.

"I take it this Von Pinn that bad what is she a super ninja with unbeatable tasks" ask the blonde.

"Ah noo Von Pinn is a nanny she looks after abandon children she wouldn't hurt them but has high turn over rate of helper" the stun look from the blond told all," Von Pinn can be really I mean really nasty to those not under her care"

"Come on she can't be that bad for a nanny"

"Yon never had the honour of meeting Von Pinn you be lucky never have to" the man jested for the blond to get on the board.

"You an't one of those guys are you I don't swig that way" remark the blonde.

"NOOO I'AM NOT GAY DAMN IT I LIKE WOMEN' yelled the black dress man who some how made his head 10x bigger and more cartoon like and whose voice nearly blown over the Leaf nin.

"I was offering you a ride you jack ass" said man that had a pulsating blood vain on his forehead

"Hay don't get bend out of shape it was a joke and for your offer I got my own way of traveller and erred me nick Yellow flash of Leaf.

With a flash of Yellow the Leaf nin was gone leaving Grey eye KontonKage all alone.

"Piff I can do that but with style" said man lets him self fall in to the mirror and faze right though and out another mirror her had willed to appear on the beach.

"What took you so long" ginned the blond his arms across his blade strap on to his back.

"I like to take my time so lets start this off I am 1st Kontonkage Nova Highlighter The Demon mirror of Hidden village in the Chaos Kontonkure"

"Ho a 1sty I head about you not much but I being rude I am 4th Hokage Yondaime Uzumaki Yellow flash of Hidden village in the Leaf Konohakure.

"I am willing to exchange info you're the very first non Kontonkure or native Wave to set foot on this very island".

"I honoured to be aloud on you grounds Kontonkage" bowed Yondaime and Nova returned it,

"Your welcome I head a lot about you, near the end of 3rd nin wars that ended mostly by you hands and wipe out much of Iwo high ranking ninja and got title of Bloody Leaf" said Nova and saw Yondaime ever constant grin fall,

"Its True but when my student was killed a part of me just died and had it with that damn war and ended it" stated Yondaime.

"Sorry I need to make sure of the stories, there some one I know that would have wipe out Iwo, but I would have done the same thing any with that out of the way there Rule around here you must prove your self strong" said Nova and saw that the 4th under stands and wordless got in fighting stands.

Break

Harem

Raven (I love the silence ones)

Hinata (A Fan of NH match ups),

A Heterodyne girl,(A Spark and first born between Agatha Clay Wulfenbach Heterodyne & Lord Gilgamesh (Gil) Wulfenbach Heterodyne)

TenTen(she looks like a panda with many,many weapons)

Temar (She kick ass with the best of them)

Tayuya (I didn't like the way she was killed off and she cute too when she not mad)

Kin ( I don't know why but I like her)

The others will be a mix of canon and non- canon match up

Think Shikamaru with a former fan girl Ino and two hyper active Catwomen twins, or a Half Vampire/succubae girl from the house of Aensland Maximof)

"Very trouble some"

I am thinking the rookery nine being train by people of Kontonkage and no I am not going to turn any body in to a Dark stalkers maybe a pair up with some kids from Konton,

Tail Demons

They go in this order one through nine. Shukaku the one tailed raccoon, Nibi the two tailed cat, Shang the 3 tailed falcon, Ichibi the 4 tailed dog, Hio the 5 tailed shark, Akao the 6 tailed snake, Boctai the 7 tailed phoenix, and Bahamut the 8 tailed dragon,Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox

-Kontonkure fighting styles-

Gunkata is a close quarters gun-based martial art. It emphasises kata, or body positioning and movement excercises.

This is important because each kata of Gunkata is designed for maximum effeciency in both lethal force and defense. It is of course impossible to see an oncoming bullet and dodge it, but an advanced Gunkata practitioner, known as a Tetragrammaton Cleric or Grammaton Cleric, can put himself in the least statistically possible place to be hit at each moment of a gun fight.

Gunkata is based on a scientific analysis of trajectorys and range based on the mathematical possible outcomes of a gunfight,Gunkata forms can be used soley as a form of meditation and self-centering.

In civillian applications, Gunkata can greatly increase your chances of coming out a gun fight alive. Sports such as paintball are a good applictaion for Gunkata techniques without the use of deadly force. Gunkata also teaches how to disarm an armed opponent, and has forms for using a weapon that has run out of ammo.

Gunkate has several different styles or forms, including assault rifle style, one handgun style, spiked handle style, dual shotgun style,Sword&Gun style and Gunblade style

Kontonkage Clans

-Clan Nura

Symbol of a large hive

Bug type Dark stalkers

-Clan head

Empress Eve Bee of the Sprite Bees Hive, and leader of the Ubis (Bug) tribe

Specialties Bug attacks Sound and wind jutsus Organic base Genjutsu, and normal Genjutsus

-Clan Ubis

Symbol of Flower

Flower type Dark stalkers

-Clan head

Dire Bloom Rose of the blue sky

Specialties Plant and Wood jutsus Poison and Healing body and plant mods

-Clan Youkai

Symbols of Youkai in kanji

NearHuman type Dark stalkers

-Clan head and chiefs circled

Sesshoumaru of the Dog Youkai tribe with the Cat, Panther, Wolf, Fox, Monkey, Bird, Ogre, Snake, Oni, Werewolf Catwomen and Dragon tribes leaders as his inner circle.

Specialties Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, jutsus Animal abilities

-Clan Gear Works

Symbol gear in side a transmuting seal

Sparks families, Alchemists families, Jägermonsters, Seal Armours, Psi users, and Chimera

-Clan head(s) Lady Agatha & Lord Gilgamesh Wulfenbach/Heterodyne

Specialties Metal/Earth, jutsus High tech Weapons/Machines, Alchemist

-Clan Necrow

Symbol of a tomb stone with a full moon in the back ground

Necros and Undead/ Zombie/ type Dark stalkers

-Clan head Lord Raptor

Specialties Sound, Soul, Earth jutsus Body mods much like Death bone pulse

-Clan Shadow Light

Symbol of a Raven over Pure white moon

Shadow Users, Dark Hunters and Shadow type Dark stalkers

-Clan head(s) Remora Roth and Donovan Baine

Specialties Shadow, Soul jutsus, Genjutsu and Weapons user

-Clan Makai

Symbol of a Shield and 2 swords the Shield face has Skull with bat wings on sides

Demons of Makai, Vampires, succubae, incubi, and similar Dark stalkers

-Clan head(s) Her Majesty Augusta Vradica with vice Rulers Lord, Demitri, Aensland Maximof and Lady Morrigan Aensland Maximof

Specialties Demonic, jutsu

-Clan Helios

Symbol of cross with a blazing sun in the back ground,

Priests, priestesses, wizards, sorceresses, shamans, Angelics, light type Dark stalkers and other spiritual beings

-Clan head Cardinal Caterina Sforza Duchess of Helios

Specialties Light, Soul jutsu

-Clan Leviathan

Symbol of a tidal wave

Water type Darkstalkers

-Clan head King Rikuo Lord of the deep

Specialties Water, Ice jutsus

-Clan Evergreen

Symbol of a tree and a mountain

Bestial type Dark stalkers

-Clan head Big Chief Sasquatch of Bigfoot tribe

Specialties Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, jutsus Animal abilities

-Clan Tirana

Symbol of the triangle with an Egyptian eye in the center

Mummies, earth and sand type Dark stalkers.

-Clan head Pharaoh - Anakaris

Specialties Earth/Sand jutsus Body mods super strong

On to the fight

Start

Both Kages of Fire and Chaos stand before each other (Anime style Time slows downs)

With unspoken words both phased out of view and seconds later a loud sound of flesh hitting flesh eco,

Nova block Yondaime fist with forearms cross then right keel blown aimed right at the Fire Kage gut but was blocked by left leg.

Both display impressed fighting styles in Taijutsu Nova using blocking counter attacks and then switch to fast attacks and feints,

Yondaime use a mix of standard Taijutsu and his own brand of Taijutsu style some that appear made on the spot.

Nova decided to up pace - Demon Mirrors- Ground blades- and a line of razor sharp glass swords sprang out from ground and slices though the sand right for Yondaime.

Doing a series of Hand seals -Elemental realest Fire style rolling fire storm- declared Yondaime and exhaled a stream of fire along the grounds.

Both Ground blades and rolling fire storm collided and destroyed each other.

Running as fast as Chakra pump bodies can go - Demon Mirrors- Light style Shatter rain declared Nova and 4 mirrors formed above Chaos Kage and glowed with power and lasers came out.

Yondaime started doing of down right funny dodges bending and weaving like a monkey who had way waaay to much candy.

A last laser blast went between Yondaime legs and nearly hit certain male organ that was located there.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH you nearly hit little Yondaime I like to have a kids you know" yelled Yondaime and making sure that little Yondaime was still all there.

"AAaahh lucky hit" replied Nova a bit freak out at he nearly made a fellow mans voice a lot higher.

"Ho ho that it this means war" yelled Yondaime "the gloves are off bubby" Elemental realest Fire style and Wind style Fire Cyclone Yondaime blow out another stream of fire swirled in to Cyclone of fire that was coming right for Nova.

"O,K I think I made him a bit mad" thought Nova as Fire Cyclone engulfs him and the Chaos Kage whole body just shattered.

"Ah didn't want to kill him" Yondaime was just in shock and then his danger senses flared and duck under a high kick aimed at his head, like lighting Yondaime counter attack he did leg swipe and shattered another Mirror clone.

"That a first a solid clone made out of glass I think Kage Bunshin no Jutsu has a rival that meant Byakugan was useless in picking out the clone from real one, but Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was Chakra hog so it was foolish to make 12 or more shadow clones you used up all your Chakra but Nova was only sending one at a time that meant he was hiding planning out his next move.

Yondaime didn't have to wait long 6 Nova clones jump right out of the sand.

Run backwards Yondaime block low punch then his keeled the clone in the gut breaking it to pieces and draws out his katana.

Yondaime cut 2 more clone in half and charge the last 3 after splitting number 4 and a Ninjuise attack had called out -Shatter combo- all 3 clones charge at Yondaime going in 3 angles of attack, throwing 6 Kunai but intend of shattering like they did before but exploded sending glass every were tearing up Yondaime clothes and giving him some cuts.

And nearly getting Chakra charged heel kick right in the back doing 3 jump flips Yondaime on the 3rd flip righted him self in mid flip and landed in crouch with his katana in defence stands.

"Lets up this fight to other level shall we" Nova who looking a bit on the over cook side.

Rolling up his left sleeve to revealed a arm guard with the words (cutting moon), in kanji.

touching the mark and Nova called out "Cutting Moon Zangetsu" in a flash of light a 3 1/2 feet long hitless sword appreed in Chaos shadows right hand.

gave out a sound of being impress " Hlitless you got guts lets see if you got the skills to weld Zangetsu" before going in to battle a stands.

Nova justs rest the dull part of Zangetsu on his shoulder.

With a bust of speed Nova attack use a over head cut that was block by Yondaime sword who aim a hard left kick to Nova ribs.

Taking the hit that allowed Nova to get the upper hand sparks fly as shrapen blades and there welders tried to over power each other.

Use Yondaime leg as a spring broad jump away break the dead lock,not missing a beat Yondaime throw 4 Shuriken and begin to do hand seals

-Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu- and 4 Shurikens be came many (80).

Seeing the massvie of flying steel heading right for him Nova did one of his seal less Jutsu.

-Earth style Razor Rock explode Jutsu- slamming his foot in to the sand senting pulse of Chakra in to the ground and jump back mere seconds before the mass of Shurikens were block by 8 rock spikes and flying earth and sand.

"Boy Iwa is going to be piss that some low ranking nin village was using one of there rock Jutsus" joke Yondaime and used -Bunshin no Jutsu- making 2 copys of him self and attack.

"Let come them Kontonkure will beat there asses and sent the remains back to Iwa by cannon" Nova came back with and used Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu and a large head of a dragon came up from the ground and spat out dirt projectiles,

All three Yondaime went up in smoke "They were all clones then were is Blondie" Nova talk to him self and felt cold steel on his neck near one of main blood veins in the neck one cut there and blood sprayed out.

"I win" said Yondaime but he felt a metal point on his thigh, looking down the pointed edged of Zangetsu on his thigh, a stab there would severed the blood vain there and he would have bleed out.

It was a tie there were very very few nin in the world that can fight him to a stand still and Nova became one of them.

Releasing each other from there death blows both Kages stannd before each other.

"That was the most fun I had in a long time" ginned Yondaime this was not life or death battle were you had to take out you enemy and move on to the next one.

This was a match of skills between warriors were they give it there all.

"Damn only Donovan Baine and few other go all out in a friendly fight and in Kontonkure friendly fights tend to have a lot of Jutsus and special attacks being throw around.

" So do I pass or do you want to go a few more rounds" ask Yondaime sheafing his sword.

" Hmmm all right I supposed you pass came on Kontonkure is a 1/2 mile away".

With that said both Kages walk away from the beach still baring the marks of the fight.

Miles way from Wave along the boarder of Fire and Rice country in side a concealed cave in a forest with multi Genjutsus seals traps and mechanize traps shatterd around the whole.

In the cave were 2 of the most wanted men in there respected home lands, much of the cave was renovated long time ago hallowed out passages and tunnels connacting in large galleries from sleeping areas to storaged,

In one of the more well used rooms screens of human being echoed though out the nearby tunnels.

The room top to bottem was full of the most advanced equipment ever seen shelfs of books, samples, and other things too strange to be described all order and catologed.

To the centerd of room was well lit and set up like a Medical room but no healing was being preform here.

A brown haired woman nude save for wide black straps coveing her parts of her body.

The womans face was coverd with sweat having endured hours of pain her blues eyes darted around seeking for some one to help her, none came.

Another round of pain shot though her nerves and scream again cleary heard though the ball gag.

"Ahh half way done I say you Grass Hunter Ninja serveds as wonderful test subjects" spoke the woman tormentor its voice was altered by the metal mask it wore,

It was 6 foot tall wearing a suit of armour that was like a second skin with a black ponco that was tatted along the edges, the mask was dark sliver with a movable jaw and 2 glowing eyes top off with a kasa.

With a sicking crunch it work was done for now woman eyes widing as she saw her own arm in the claws of the monster.

"shhs sssh don't worry your pretty little head off you get a new one a better one I just need the skin and some other parts that will be install in you new limb, I,ll take good care of you, out the others you are the few that, will live" spoke it as it tried to comfred its patience, who fated by now.

"kukukukukuku having fun with you toys" said a snake like man dress in Leaf combat gear.

"Oh its you Snake I thought I hear some thing in the shadows besides the rats" it did not hide his dislike of the man who was over look its Pet project's.

"Another one thats alive well you must be slipping" mock Snake like man.

"Bah Orochimaru if you here right now before the end of the month that means you little project was found and you had to run"

"Well the path to immortally all ways has its ups and downs" said Orochimaru not at the lest bit miff at his loosely term partner both insulted each other like this for over 4 years.

"Mmmhh you half of the cave has been keep clean and fully stock but get you own patiences I am not sharing it point the severd arm at Orochimaru

"Who what them the way you projects go there more like side show freaks then weapons" Orochimaru smacks aside the arm way,

"What ever I just put more time in to them" replied It as it opening a metal box, super cold air floated out and place the arm in to the box for stroage.

"Well Other it looks like I be going with one of my back plans" said Orochimaru knowing that the Other knew of his back up plan.

A great tailed beast I have every thing we need for that plan The Other look like it was in heaven that thought of taking samples from one of the most powerful beast that ever walk the earth.

Both the Other and Orochimaru walk out of the room to plan there cooperated master plan the taming of a great tailed beast.

Leaving the woman alone in the room before shadow hidden attanteds clear he up and transport her to her cell with the others.

Break.

Bio

The Other

A Spake from same earth were the population of Kontonkure migrated from,

The Other is more like a disembody ghost and it has proclamed many times that it rule the planet Mars or other world named Mars no one is sure,

escaping imprisonment in Kontonkure and some how made a pact with Orochimaru, in return in teaching Orochimaru in the human body and chemistry for a base and resourchs to rebuild its army and plan out its goal of ruling the world.

Able to become male or female when it was best to hide in plan site, or in case its self in a power suit of armor.

Master in robots, bio chemistry and weapons with a unknow power at its deposable with a ever growing power base.

Start

Kontonkure was build much the same way as other hidden villages, tall walls few direct paths in to the city thats easy to defeand, layers of traps and gurads both in site and hidden.

As a guest of Kage of Kontonkure was lack of better a roller coaster.

After entering Kontonkure Nova was alreted to some thing that needed his presents and told Yondaime to have a look around,

leaveing Yondaime to his own devises and being Yondaime he was a natural magnet for trouble,

Like most other hidden villages Kontonkure gose on a 26 hours days and nights, the streets were full of people or lack of a better word with out sounding raciest monsters at around 6:00 pm

Then Yondaime remmberd what Nova told on the way here every thing adout how they came to be here.

Yondaime was so deep in thought here never seen the waring signs

-Halt intruder-

"Huh what ho crap" said Yondaime as he look down a barrale of a big gunbarrale.

-You have count of 10 to leave the area or be terminated-

5 very tall robots stand over Yondaime who started to back away.

"Now guys I new here I didn't know" the bonde tried to explain but was interrupted

-10 eat lead sucker- Ratatatataattaattatatatatatatatatataatatatatt

"Wo wait mommy" yelled Yondaime as he ran though the street dodging bullets.

After nearly shot by those over grow walking trash cans(Clanks) as Nova told him later on, who were guarding a important area in Kontonkure. Yondaime found him self in a part of Kontonkure unofficial red light district or Makai district south.

Yondaime had ment his frist Succubaes, Catgirls, and few other ladys of the night( even if its late noon, he barley got out of there with his box shorts intact, after he was draged in to a near by building with the sign Cattys play house

Soon Yondaime found (after getting his pants back from a overly play full Catgirl) him self in the having a drink of warm beer that tasted like Yack piss and eating bug pie with 4 of the uglys people he had ever seen.

The Jagers or Jagermonsters as they called then selves were firendly but after he remark that thay were greatest buch of men he ever met,one happen a she a grey skin white hair wearing purple and armed with a very large sword and large bear for a pet.

"What your a woman???"

Yondaime big month and the beer got him one very mad Jager woman that was mistaken for a man and her pet bear that happen to really not like being called a pet.

"Come back here" roared the Jager woman who was riding on a large brown bear.

"Yea right" called back Yondaime as he was running though the streets once again

Yondaime ran though a hive of bee women and happen to destoryed a week worths of hard work.

"sorry run for life" bluted Yondaime as he jumps over a wall right before it was destroy by a super strong bear and her rider.

The bee women over came there shock and saw there hard work fall apart.

soon Yondaime had a woman riding a bear ,a samll swarm of human looking Bees on his tail.

Yondaime ran in to other house that was hosting party that he happen to ruin the cake.

"My Cake It taken me hours to bake WERE MY DEATH RAY" yelled a glasses wearing woman with long red hair and wearing a green dress.

"Punch, Judy come with me I got a blond to hunt"

"Agatha you should sit down the bady" Judy tried to stop Agatha.

"Your right" said Agatha of found her old death ray out much to Punch, Judy relief and fear of the death ray.

"You 2 carry me" order Agatha at 2 Spirt Bees "I got a bone to pick with a blond"

both Spirt Bees were more then happy to help her and they carry Agatha though the air with a trailing Punch, and Judy who were on the ground running after her.

Soon the mob along with others being inrage by one blue eye blonde ninja who was running though the middile of some thing,

Very quickly Yondaime had a all out army of people after him armed with wide range of weapons man made to natural.

After the mod rampage though the city chasing Yondaime,the police Inquisition AX agents and large number of Konton ANBU finally mamagerd to stop them from hanging Yondaime by his toes.

Later

A now ruff up Yondaime was now being escorted to the Kage tower as the group walk to there destination he taken some time to exasmin his body guards 2 women and a man.

The Man was dress like those AX agent's grey hair tie in pony tail with wire glasses and a personality of some one raise in a church, was mostly true the title father Abel Nightroad was a sign.

The two women sisters by the way thay acted.

Mei-ling she was dress like a priestess and called her self a ward-paper (fú) mistress, she was alot more calmer compared to her sister, Hsien-ko

Hsien-ko was a fire cracker but can be cool headed when needed she was a jiāngshī a vampire/ghoul.

Hsien-ko fighting style was center around her long sleeved claws arms that were hanging on her back.

"Well its was suprised that other Kage from Fire Contry would come to our little spot in the world isn't it" spoke up Father Nightroad in a nerviest voice,

"I can't wait to hear the rumors about you little run though the citys" ask Hsien-ko who had both arms behind her head she like the blonde any one who can cause that much trouble in the span of a hour,was A OK in her book.

"Sister I know you bored but really" chined Mei-ling but was stop by Yondaime who put his 2 cents in.

"Well I all ways thought it was a great way to meet new people was make a big show out of it" joke Yondaime then got a Pop can to the head, thorw by a woman wearing a bath robe and gave the blonde a heated look.

The Woman was taking a bath just as a Yondaime leaded mod ran though her house.

"Don't worry miss you bath room with be fix in a day or so" yelled Nightroad.

"You better jackass" yelled the woman a flips off Nightroad.

"What a nice lady" said Nightroad inciting major sweat drops from Hsien-ko Mei-ling and Yondaime who was nursing his lastest bump.

In side the Kage tower

KontonKage day was going so well but news from Water Country put a damper on it, Kirigakure was purging there clans with blood lines blaming them for there losses in there war with lightening Country and Kumogakur.

King Rikuo Lord of the deep had made many contacts with Kumogakur more passive blood lines clans in the last few years,

Rikuo stands before the Clans heads wearing a skintight ninja gear favored by many Water type Darkstalkers because it retains water allowing them to go on land for hours with out drieding out.

"You can't allowed this holocaust to go on any longer and I gave my word to those clans I will aid them if the treats of those purging became true" pleaded Rikuo

"I am not stopping you but asking you to take some support for you plan this may sound optimistic but those mist clans would aid us greatly" said Nova, more skill people in Kontonkure the better.

"Ay you got a point there many of me kin have been in the need for some combat and that lot from Mist may proved some good sport for them" remark Morrigan who was late stages of Pregnancy wearing a looses robes then her normal skin tight wardrob,

Succubae perfred to be naked when Pregnant but Demitri, Nova, and the rest of Kontonkure got her to at lest wear some thing out side her home.

"I'll have 4 Airships will be ready with in the hour" said Gilgamesh Wulfenbach or Gil to his friends.

"But remmber this a mission of mercy not of combat I know many would indugled them selves in combat I am senting a cartal of Inquisition troops to assure that dose not happen" stated Cardinal Caterina Sforza.

"As much as it pain me to agree with Sforze on that topic" Spoke Demitri it was well know that both the Makai and Helios rarely got along.

" Well I see there no prolems with my plans may I have my leave" ask Rikuo please with the fast agreement but not surprised the entire consuls had see war and fighting for there lives, it was years of fast thinking that help the city to becompleted with in two years.

"Not yet my guest has arrived" said Nova, as the door were push open by Human like Ogres wearing ANBU gear.

"YOU AGAIN" every one look at were that shout came from

"Wait miss I didn't mean to" pleded Yondaime as he run in to the room in fear of his life fallowed by Father Nightroad.

"Miss Agatha please don't shoot he's a guest" pleded Father Nightroad who was acting like a shield for Yondaime.

"NEVER" yelled Agatha who was being hold back by Punch, Judy, Hsien-ko Mei-ling and the 2 ANBU.

After Calming down Agatha and desarming her of that death ray Yondaime was seated and meant the heads of Kontonkure minus Gil who had to take his wife home and Rikuo who left to collect ninja and solders he will need went he gets to Water Country.

"Damn I wish I could of see that fight I would have bet money on the out come" said Lord Raptor "I got can you two good at it agien and Nova can throw the fight and that money that been betted I'll ar I mean We make a killing"

A resounding "NOO" echo though out the room.

"Hfff" Raptor just cross his arms another master plan shot down again.

"So you came here to make contact with us a very foolest move if we happen to be not as friendly" stated Sesshoumaru in his stony voise.

"Yea but I had back up who are waiting for me to call in" spoke Yondaime.

"Ho do you mean that back up" gustiest Dire Bloom and the doors open agien 2 Clanks carrying a pole that suspended a net that was holding 3 Genin a Chuunin and a Jounin.

"Sorry Yondaime" came a girl's voice from with in net.

"Its was Kakashi fault, him and that perverted pink book" yelled another girl.

"I can't help it if Icht Icht Paradise is so good" spoke a dull voice.

"You call your self a ninja" growl a older mans voice.

Soon net started to move about as the occupants started fighting.

"Let me guest you had scouts on the main land" said Yondaime as he watches the net fight.

Nova answered "Yea when I meant with you I sent a messaged with that team I punish".

"I had some of my sister Ubis knock them out with Sleep pollen"

"Release them we have much to talk about" order Nova

The Clanks lower the pole and untied the net Hatake Kakashi,Maito Gai,Rin Akira,Hyuuga Hiashi,Yuuhi Kurenai untangled them selves and stands before Kontonkure counsel.

"Sorry about the way you have been treated if you wanted to keep you privacy you would have do the same thing" apologized Nova.

Soon both sides were hashing out agreements or talking adout number of topic from fighting's styles to which Manga was better Icht Icht Paradise or Heaven and Hell (Kontonkure version of Icht Icht Paradise writen by L).

Hiashi got some tips adout help your pregnant wife, he had been on the painful end of homos induce mood swings from his wife Rei, and found those tips very insightful, he had seen Gil wife in one of her moods and it was scary.

Rin was interested in Auto-mails, limp replacements 100 time better then the ones that are used to date and have been given scrolls on how to do the connect of the nerves and tendons, to the Auto mail pulley system.

Every one found some thing in common.

After a week of being guests of Kontonkure ever one were pleased in what they got.

Leaf gotten mutual defence and trade agreement with Kontonkure and Wave.

In months time the first Cargo Airships would be making stop off's at villages and citys all around Fire Country, and the people would welcome a changed from war to peace.

But no one for saw what was coming over the horizon.


	2. Kyuubi done

-Kyuubi Attack and the price -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Hidden village in the Chaos Kontonkure

By m6l99

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Enjoy

Loosely based off of AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus Author: Demonabyss

But has different story line all to getter Demonabyss just inspired me

"Hoooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee" roared Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox and proceeded to lay waste to the forest.

Blue fox fire streams out from Kyuubi tunings every thing to ash.

Wiping out all 9 tails Kyuubi tore in to the land sending tree rock and earth in to the sky.

Hearing a loud humming noise Kyuubi looks around a sniff the air when flashes of Machine Gun fire pelted the furry hide of fox.

"HHHHHwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww"

Searching were the flying pieces of lead were coming from more MG fire along with large shell firing cannons and missiles once more pelted Kyuubi bursting flesh and breaking bones.

But Due to Kyuubi Demonic regeneration all the wounds inflicted on the fox were healed and mended in a blink of a eyes and piss off Kyuubi to no ends.

"Ground batteries fire hit the monster with every thing you got and were that Airfleet" order a Fire Army commander.

"Last report said there doing a high descent manoeuvre to drop right on top of the target" relied a radio operator.

"In com..."

The solder never finish his warning as fox fire him burned to ash followed by more blasts of blue flame hit weapon in placements.

Seeing there was no hope of escaping the commander open his jacket and pulled out a locket and open it to show a picture of a woman holding a baby just before he him self was burned alive.

Kyuubi went on a rampaged 4 days earlier that cut a path though any thing and any one in Fire country making a Bee line strait for Konohakure.

Broader of Konohakure territory.

Ninja from both Leaf and Chaos ambush the 9 tails on the outskirts of Konohakure.

"All right every one tried to hit the joints we got to slow it down" Order a Leaf ANBU.

hundreds of Ninja attack the Fox from behind ones armed with range weapons gave fire support few Spark Ninja in side large armour suits fire right for the Fox's eyes in the hope of blinding it,

The rest got in close to use there Killing Jutsus and death blows, slicing in to the leg joints.

Kyuubi fell all 4 legs were badly wounded, over head 12 large Airships armed with duel turrets on the sides of the blimp and smaller calibre cannons along the sides of main hull.

Bomb bays open and drop exploding barrels of oil and bombs right on top of Kyuubi.

The whole Forest was turned in to a hell storm.

"It's got to be dead" yelled Ninja who along with others celebrate.

A mile way two best Tacticians Nara Shikaku of Leaf and Gennou the trap master formally of Hidden Heat Haze now of Hidden Chaos.

"This Sucks the fox wouldn't let little thing like getting blown to hell stop it" muttered Shikaku as he sits cross legged on a rock out cropping.

"Your right you skills of for site are sharp as all ways look" said the 40 year old trap master and toss his spies' glass to Shikaku

Catching it with hand and takes a look "Crap"

"Have all units fall back and tell Air ship commander to be careful"

Kyuubi was hopping mad now and saw the fly metal ships that cause it so much pain, jump from the man made fire storm.

Air fleet began to gain altitude when they got the warning but Kyuubl was faster.

Leaping in to the air and landed on the nearest airship whose gunners in vain tried to dislodge the massive giant fox.

With the extra weigh force the airship to crash in to the trees and causing the weapon magazines to detonate, quickly the fox got way from blast wave.

turning and look up in to the sky a 2 airships main gun fire upon the 9 tails and got a stream of fox fire in return 1 airship was melted thought the main hull causing it to collied with it sister ship before another stream of blue fire destroyed both.

"HHHHHWwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooo" rored Kyuubi at its latest kill before running towards Konohakure.

Konohakure Kage Tower Heads from both Leaf and Chaos meet to complete there back up plan.

"Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method to call on the death god Shinigami or the reaper" stated Remora Roth leader of the Clan Shadow Light, her family had collection of books on the occult over 100s of years,

"But there a price to pay for calling on Shinigami the caster must give his own life as payment" spoke Donovan Baine.

"Then so one must be sacrifice I don't like the sound of that what if Shinigami can't kill demon fox from what I learned it the most powerful of all tailed beasts" Demitri added he fought with Pryo and lost if Kyuubi was as or, more powerful then Pryon they were as Raptor stated before "we are Fuck"

"That why we going to used Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment and Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divination Signs Seal" spoke Yondaime as his new born son giggled in his arms,

"I know I disproved of this plan because of cost of your life Yondaime and changing you son life for ever there must be another way" Nova lost his own father when he was 3 years old and will never want that to happen to another child let alone a new born.

"We tried every thing I and my brother InuYasha's fought with Kyuubi both the Backlash Wave and Meidou Zangetsuha even Remora's Shadow Gate wasn't poweful to kill or contain Kyuubi power"

Sesshomaru's and most of assembled Leaders from Chaos and Leaf tried to used every Ultimate attack and Forbidden attack they know and they all failed they barely survived in the attempts.

"Ahhhh Crap I know but what if Me and Yondaime both do the Seal Shinigami only needs one soul right what if two casters gave half of there souls to Shinigami"

Every look at the Kontonkage then to the Shadow mistress.

"It never been done before but Shinigami has been know to bartered it can work but you life spans will be shorten".

"Lets get it started then" said Hiashi the past months he and his family became friends with the Wulfenbach/Heterodyne family if it wasn't for them his wife would have die from child birth if Agatha stop the blood loss after Rei had Hanabi.

It seem Rei was poisoned with a ant-blood clotting venom and some one on elder counsel must had done it Rei was adamant about the birde cage seal being a enslaver of Hyuuga Branch Family then a protecter of Byakugan.

Hiashi beat down his temper it wasn't the time for such thing right his home was under attack if this failed he would along with clan and all Leaf ninja force would stall Kyuubi lets the children and those who can't fight leave Konohakure before it was destroyed.

Yondaime son was place on a table with 5 lit candles placed in a star pattern

Remora panted the seal on Naruto's stomach that was asleep thanks to some sleeping pollen.

Chating Remora imbued the seal with Soul Chakra that tied the cage to Naruto Soul and Charka coils for Fox demons own Demonic Chakra that will merged with Naruto own as he aged,

"It's Done" stated Remora

"None to soon the Fox is here"

Out side the walls of Konohakure all the high level Ninja from Chuunin to ANBU were stalling the 9 tails unitl Kages were ready,

Hsien-ko her sister Mei-ling and a team of Leaf and Chaos ANBU ran full speed toward the fox.

"I pray that Nova and Yondaime can performed the seal Jutsu" spoke Mei-ling wearing a Owl mask and ANBU armor.

"Thats what were for buy time sister"replied Hsien-ko her war claws out and wearing a Wolf mask and modified ANBU armor with extended sleeves for her war claws.

"Don't hold back all units attack" buzzed every one radio ear piece.

" Lets start off with a bang -Big bomb attack-" Hsien-ko right claw retracts into her right sleeve and a round bomb with fuse and Boom in printed kanji.

"And lets not forget Seal wards of fire and thunder" spoke Mei-ling and slap paper wards on the sides of bomb whose was thorw at high speeds a the on coming Fox.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Damn that must have been Hsien-ko and Mei-ling" mutter Nova as he and Yondaime stands on tree points.

"Hell yea and look foxy up again" stated Yondaime at the size of the explosion and the demon fox come out the fire ball swiping the land with its tails.

"Well th BANG" Nova was unable to finishes as a bulliet hits him chest.

Choking up blood, Nova look at a shock Yondaime before he fell off the tree.

"Nova" yelled Yondaime seeing his friend shot

"Kukukukukuku well one down one to go" spoke the cold hearted GAY ass snake

"Orochimaru" spat Yondaime as snake along with a Black wearing man with a kasa on his head.

-Kyuubi Attack the price and outcome-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Hidden village in the Chaos Kontonkure

By m6l99

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Enjoy

Loosely based off of AtumComa The City Hidden in the Nexus Author: Demonabyss

But has different story line all to getter Demonabyss just inspired me

"Hoooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee" roared Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox and proceeded to lay waste to the forest.

Blue fox fire streams out from Kyuubi tunings every thing to ash.

Wiping out all 9 tails Kyuubi tore in to the land senting tree rock and earth in to the sky.

Hearing a loud humming noise Kyuubi looks around a sniff the air when flashes of Machine Gun fire pelted the furry hide of fox.

"HHHHHwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww"

Seaching were the flying pieces of lead were comming from more MG fire along with large shell firing cannons and missiles once more pelted Kyuubi bursting flesh and breaking bones.

But Due to Kyuubi Demonic regeneration all the wounds inflicted on the fox were healed and mended in a blink of a eyes and piss off Kyuubi to no ends.

"Ground batteries fire hit the monster with every thing you got and were that Airfleet" order a Fire Army commander.

"Last report said there doing a high descent manoeuvre to drop right on top of the target" relied a radio operator.

"In com..."

The solder never finish his warning as fox fire him burned to ash followed by more blasts of blue flame hit weapon in placements.

Seeing there was no hope of escaping the commander open his jacket and pulled out a locket and open it to show a picture of a woman holding a baby just before he him self was burned alive.

Kyuubi went on a rampaged 4 days earlier that cut a path though any thing and any one in Fire country making a Bee line strait for Konohakure.

Broader of Konohakure territory.

Ninja from both Leaf and Chaos ambush the 9 tails on the outskirts of Konohakure.

"All right every one tried to hit the joints we got to slow it down" Order a Leaf ANBU.

hundreds of Ninja attack the Fox from behind ones armed with range weapons gave fire support few Spark Ninja in side large armour suits fire right for the Fox's eyes in the hope of blinding it,

The rest got in close to use there Killing Jutsus and death blows,

Kyuubi fell all 4 legs were badly wounded, over head 12 large Airships armed with duel turrets on the sides of the blimp and smaller calibre cannons along the sides of main hull.

Bomb bays open and drop exploding barrels of oil and bombs right on top of Kyuubi.

The whole Forest was turned in to a hell storm.

"It's got to be dead" yelled Ninja who along with others celebrate.

A mile way two best Tacticians Nara Shikaku of Leaf and Gennou the trap master formally of Hidden Heat Haze now of Hidden Chaos.

"This Sucks the fox wouldn't let little thing like getting blown to hell stop it" muttered Shikaku as he sits cross legged on a rock out cropping.

"Your right you skills of for site are sharp as all ways look" said the 40 year old trap master and toss his spies' glass to Shikaku

Catching it with hand and takes a look "Crap"

"Have all units fall back and tell Air ship commander to be careful"

Kyuubi was hopping mad now and saw the fly metal ships that cause it so much pain, jump from the man made fire storm.

Air fleet began to gain altitude when they got the warning but Kyuubl was faster.

Leaping in to the air and landed on the nearest airship whose gunners in vain tried to dislodge the massive giant fox.

With the extra weigh force the airship to crash in to the trees and causing the weapon magazines to detonate, quickly the fox got way from blast wave.

turning and look up in to the sky a 2 airships main gun fire upon the 9 tails and got a stream of fox fire in return 1 airship was melted thought the main hull causing it to collied with it sister ship before another stream of blue fire destroyed both.

"HHHHHWwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooo" rored Kyuubi at its latest kill before running towards Konohakure.

Konohakure Kage Tower Heads from both Leaf and Chaos meet to complete there back up plan.

"Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method to call on the death god Shinigami or the reaper" stated Remora Roth leader of the Clan Shadow Light, her family had collection of books on the occult over 100s of years,

"But there a price to pay for calling on Shinigami the caster must give his own life as payment" spoke Donovan Baine.

"Then so one must be sacrifice I don't like the sound of that what if Shinigami can't kill demon fox from what I learned it the most powerful of all tailed beasts" Demitri added he fought with Pryo and lost if Kyuubi was as or, more powerful then Pryon they were as Raptor stated before "we are Fuck"

"That why we going to used Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment and Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divination Signs Seal" spoke Yondaime as his new born son giggled in his arms,

"I know I disproved of this plan because of cost of your life Yondaime and changing you son life for ever there must be another way" Nova lost his own father when he was 3 years old and will never want that to happen to another child let alone a new born.

"We tried every thing I and my brother InuYasha's fought with Kyuubi both the Backlash Wave and Meidou Zangetsuha even Remora's Shadow Gate wasn't poweful to kill or contain Kyuubi power"

Sesshomaru's and most of assembled Leaders from Chaos and Leaf tried to used every Ultimate attack and Forbidden attack they know and they all failed they barely survived in the attempts.

"Ahhhh Crap I know but what if Me and Yondaime both do the Seal Shinigami only needs one soul right what if two casters gave half of there souls to Shinigami"

Every look at the Kontonkage then to the Shadow mistress.

"It never been done before but Shinigami has been know to bartered it can work but you life spans will be shorten".

"Lets get it started then" said Hiashi the past months he and his family became friends with the Wulfenbach/Heterodyne family if it wasn't for them his wife would have die from child birth if Agatha stop the blood loss after Rei had Hanabi.

It seem Rei was poisoned with a ant-blood clotting venom and some one on elder counsel must had done it Rei was adamant about the birde cage seal being a enslaver of Hyuuga Branch Family then a protecter of Byakugan.

Hiashi beat down his temper it wasn't the time for such thing right his home was under attack if this failed he would along with clan and all Leaf ninja force would stall Kyuubi lets the children and those who can't fight leave Konohakure before it was destroyed.

Yondaime son was place on a table with 5 lit candles placed in a star pattern

Remora panted the seal on Naruto's stomach that was asleep thanks to some sleeping pollen.

Chating Remora imbued the seal with Soul Chakra that tied the cage to Naruto Soul and Charka coils for Fox demons own Demonic Chakra that will merged with Naruto own as he aged,

"It's Done" stated Remora

"None to soon the Fox is here"

Out side the walls of Konohakure all the high level Ninja from Chuunin to ANBU were stalling the 9 tails unitl Kages were ready,

Hsien-ko her sister Mei-ling and a team of Leaf and Chaos ANBU ran full speed toward the fox.

"I pray that Nova and Yondaime can performed the seal Jutsu" spoke Mei-ling wearing a Owl mask and ANBU armor.

"Thats what were for buy time sister"replied Hsien-ko her war claws out and wearing a Wolf mask and modified ANBU armor with extended sleeves for her war claws.

"Don't hold back all units attack" buzzed every one radio ear piece.

" Lets start off with a bang -Big bomb attack-" Hsien-ko right claw retracts into her right sleeve and a round bomb with fuse and Boom in printed kanji.

"And lets not forget Seal wards of fire and thunder" spoke Mei-ling and slap paper wards on the sides of bomb whose was thorw at high speeds a the on coming Fox by Hsien-ko.

Wa-boom

"Damn that must have been Hsien-ko and Mei-ling" mutter Nova as he and Yondaime stands on tree points.

"Hell yea and look foxy up again" stated Yondaime at the size of the explosion and the demon fox come out the fire ball swiping the land with its tails.

"Well th BANG" Nova was unable to finishes as a bulliet hits him chest.

Choking up blood, Nova look at a shock Yondaime before he fell off the tree.

"Nova" yelled Yondaime seeing his friend shot and hear a voise he know.

"Kukukukukuku well one down one to go" spoke the cold hearted GAY ass snake

"Orochimaru" spat Yondaime as snake along with a Black wearing man with a kasa on his head.

"I don't think you can spare the time to fight us and save you home all at the same time" a female veison of the Other spoke up and pointed a smoking gun over were the demon fox smasch though the last defeance lines and tearing the city apart.

-Glass Spears- both the Other and Orochimaru jump away as spears of glass smash the tree they were standing on.

The Other landed on tree branch when a wounded Nova leap from the shadows with Zangetsu and perfored a over head slash,

The Other deafly block the strike with her right arm guard a counterd attack with kick.

Nova pull out a Kunai and stab it in to The other keen cap green blood flowed out.

"Aaaaarrgggeddd" The Other cried out in pain fell from the tree.

Nova look were the Other had fell "How you that you heartless freaks"

"Are you alright" yelled Yondaime and leap own to Nova and saw his wound was bleeding badly.

"No I'm dead the bullet was posioned".

"Then I have to do Shiki Fuujin alone then".

"No I'll do it I never married and you got a wife and kid to take care of I ask you to do one thing"

"Name it"

"Kick both the Gay snake and The Wore asses for me" said Nova and press the handle of Zangetsu in to Yondaime hand.

"kukukukukuk how sicking" said Orochimaru who had taken out his Grass Cutter Chakra blade

"Worthless halfbreed" snarled The Other, her wound appreed to have been patch up.

Both Nova and Yondaime started doing hands seals and Yondaime bit his thumb,Nova just smeared some blood from his wound.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu Summonings- both press there thump to the tree branch and summon seals appeared.

In two clouds of smoke as the air cleared 2 gaint size Summons were standing side by side.

Takahiro the great Hydra boss was Nova's Summon dark blue scales with a snake like body but head 2 4 clawed arms and 7 dragon like heads on long snake like necks, on the 7th head it wore a helmet with metal horn on top

Beside Takahiro was the great toad boss Gamabunta

"Well Well if its isn't the pervert pet tadpole" mock Takahiro knowing full well that Toads dislike of self proclaim super pervert, and the other bosses just love to tick off Gamabunta remining him of his last summoner.

"Watch it brother of Manda or I'll make my self some new Hydra skin belts" threaten Gamabunta as he pull's out one his Daggers, Takahiro just raspberry the boss frog with all 7 heads.

"Knock it off Takahiro we got a date with a fox" Nova jump on to Takahiro main head,

"Nova your wounded" 1 of Takahiro sub heads saw the amount of blood coming from Nova's wound.

"Never mind that let's move" Nova spat out some blood and bit run down the side of his chin.

"I under stand it was a honor to be your summons"

With that said Takahiro went at full speed, strait for Kyuubi

"Now for you two" said Yondaime you can feel the cold edged to his voise, the Toad boss was in the mood for a fight and beating on the 2 summoners of his lest favorite fellow bosses Manda Boss of poisen snakes and Summanus the Jackel Boss, was just what the doctor order.

Jumping on top of Gamabunta head with Cutter moon strap on to his back started hand seals.

At the same time Takahiro draged Fox away from Leaf and Nova using the last of his Chakra formed hand seals and yelled out "Shiki Fuujin Seal"

Every thing went white.


End file.
